Alpha Physiology
The ability to be vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through experience. Combination of Supernatural Condition and Self Transcendence. Also Called * Alpha Condition * Elite Condition * Elite Physiology * Evolutive Paragon * Superior To One's Kind Capabilities Users are vastly superior to any member of their species, learning and achieving quickly and effortlessly what takes years of hard work for others, and growing substantially stronger and better with each challenge. They naturally arouse a strong admiration and desire among their kind, as they personify the pinnacle of their species, and even the most hostile are forced to acknowledge their towering superiority and amazing prowess. Applications *Empathic Conversion; only to their own kind. **Absolute Command; only to their own kind. *Intuitive Perception *Limitation Transcendence to the weaknesses and vulnerabilities of their own species. *Meta Transcendence **Self Transcendence *Omnicompetence *Perfection **Prime Source *Self-Power Augmentation **Ability Learning *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Cells *Transcendent Connection **Ability Transcendence Variations *Angel Lord Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Dragon Lord Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Machine Lord Physiology *Mythic Lord Physiology *Peak Human Condition *Undead Lord Physiology *Vampire Lord Physiology *Werebeast Lord Physiology Associations *Absolute Condition *Indomitable Will *Omega Physiology *Prime Being *Supernatural Condition Limitations * High standards may make it hard to relate to others, leading to a form of loneliness. * Paragons are usually the priority target during serious conflicts as the most dangerous opponent. Known Users Gallery Comics/Cartoons Captain Comet.jpg|Adam Blake/Captain Comet (DC Comics) is the pinnacle of human evolution. H'el.jpg|H'el (DC Comics) is superior to all other kryptonians (Superman included), with a much stronger power-level and many other abilities. Batman_0683.jpg|After spending years of training, Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) represents the pinnacle of human development and perfection. The Sentry-620x465.jpg|Robert Reynolds/The Sentry (Marvel Comics) is a prime example of superhuman Alpha. Fantastic Four Vol 1 574 page 24 Franklin Richards (Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) is the only mutant whose power-level is considered "beyond Omega-Level." Nate Grey.jpg|As one of the most powerful omega-level mutants, Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) embodies the pinnacle of mutantkind. Ace Archer.jpg|Obadiah Archer (Valiant Entertainment) is regarded as the pinnacle of Harbingers. Able to psionically access and utilize any inherit skills, knowledge, practices or abilities recorded within shared human ancestral history. Anime/Manga Goku 2.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball) is the most powerful and skilled Saiyan in history. Lucy11.png|Lucy (Elfen Lied) is the Diclonius "queen," and is considered to be the most dangerous of her kind not just because of her murderous tendencies and great skill with her vectors, but because she is the only Diclonius who can naturally reproduce. Medaka Kurokami 2.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is as much above Abnormals as they are above humans. Escanor.png|Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) is considered to be the strongest human in the series. Saitama jumps off moon.gif|Saitama (One Punch Man) is the absolute pinnacle of both human and superhuman potential capability after years of training. Jin Toujou (Youth).png|Jin Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament) is considered to be the strongest Hero, even being compared to a War God. Grendan Heaven's Blades.png|The 12 Heaven's Blade (Chrome Shelled Regios); are the strongest Military Artists in the world. Layfon 10yrs old.jpg|Layfon Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) became a Heaven's Blade at the age of 10. Queen Alsherya Almonise.jpg|Alsherya Almonise (Chrome Shelled Regios) is the among the Strongest Heaven's Blade. Lintence.jpg|Lintence Haden (Chrome Shelled Regios) is the Strongest Heaven's Blade after Alsherya. Television/Movies Drake_Blade.jpg|Drake (Blade: Trinity) is the very first vampire, and thus possesses enhanced vampiric powers and even shapeshifting. DeathsOfIanStone3.jpg|Being empowered by love rather then pain or fear, Ian Stone (The Deaths of Ian Stone) became the most powerful Harvester ever. Peter Petrelli.jpg|Before he lost his ability, Peter Petrelli (Heroes) could absorb enough abilities to became the most powerful Evolved Human. PariahPrototype.png|Pariah (Prototype) is a perfect natural form of the Blacklight Virus and was believed to be the "final purpose" of life on Earth. Alpha Shapeshifter from "Supernatural".gif|As the very first shapeshifter, the Alpha Shapeshifter (Supernatural), unlike his children, can freely shift from one form to the next without shedding his skin, and can even mimic clothing. 250xDickRoman.jpg|Dick Roman (Supernatural) was vastly superior to his fellow Leviathans. File:Deucalion_rawr.jpg||Deucalion/the Demon Wolf (Teen Wolf), is the pinnacle of a werewolf, gaining strength, speed and senses that surpasses that of a normal alpha. Jurassic world indominus rex v2 by sonichedgehog2.png|Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries